theharmonicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wicked Auditions
The school play has finally arrived. And after long consideration it was decided it would be Wicked. While most of the Glee club's in a buzz about it, two new students arrive with intention of being part of the play. Brandon gets things stirred up when he auditions for the role Of Glinda, a female role. Episode 5: Wicked Auditions Narrator: ''Last time on the Harmonics: the lesson was Halloween. While once again, Shan didn't agree. Ellie, Brandon, Nasia, and Shan tried out for the cheerleading squad. Sadly, Delilah rejected Ellie, and caused her to throw up. Nasia and Joey have gotten really close lately, and they finally made out. Poor Delilah. Tyler saw everything and is going to tell, that's not good. John and Mark were put in Glee club as punishment. And Shan is starting to fall for Mark. And that's what you missed on the Harmonics!'' ---- Mr. Dawson walked down the narrow hall. It was time for the school play, and after long consideration, Wicked was their winner. It was Wicked. The famous Broadway that everyone loved. It was going to be tough the find roles that fit everyone's criteria. But Mr. Dawson was more than excited to see who had such potential in the acting buisness. He walked toward the announcement board and posted the audition sheet. Now it would be only time until people would start popping up to audition. ---- "It's Wicked! I'm just still in such shock! I've been dying to portray Glinda!" Ellie said gleaming. Brandon shot her a look. "Well, don't get too excited. I'm auditioning for Glinda too." Brandon said with satisfaction. Delilah turned around and stared at him. "I'm sorry, another gay trying to push more of their rainbowness in our throats. I don't think so." Delilah said. Brandon looked at Delilah. "Go suck a dick, bitch." Brandon said not backing down. Delilah slung her head back at Brandon. "Oh, you've got game? Do you seriously want to mess with me? I have ghetto written all over me. I think you should re-evaulate who you're talking to." Mr. Dawson came in and stopped the drama. He looked at both Brandon and Delilah. "You two both need to stop. You all have equal opportunity to audition. So leave the fighting with your songs." Delilah rolled her eyes and turned back to Joey. Delilah was still unaware of Joey's betrayl that happened just last week. Tyler was waiting for the right time to pounce. "This week your lesson is simple. Everyone find an audition song!" Mr. Dawson said wiping the board, "Now, who would like to begin?" Ellie got out of her seat and walked to the front. "I already have the perfect song." Ellie said cueing the music. Some folks like to get away Take a holiday from the neighborhood Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood But I'm takin' a Greyhound On the Hudson River line I'm in a New York state of mind Seen all those movie stars And their fancy cars and their limousines Been high in the Rockies, under the evergreens But I know what I'm needin' And I don't wanna waste more time I'm in a New York state of mind It was so easy livin' day by day Out of touch with the rhythm and blues But now I need a little give and take The New York Times and the Daily News Comes down to reality And it's fine with me cause I've let it slide I don't care if it's Chinatown or up on Riverside I don't have any reasons I've left them all behind I'm in a New York state of mind I don't have any reasons Cause left them all behind I'm in a New York, I'm in a New York state of mind... ---- Delilah walked into the auditorium. "Um, Mr. Dawson? I'd like to audition." Delilah got on the stage. "Okay, Ms. LeBlanc, whenever you're ready." Mr. Dawson got Coach Willis to agree to be his co-judge. Although Coach Willis was reluctant on the idea of it. Sunday, wake up, give me a cigarette. Last night's love affair is looking vulnerable in my bed Silk sheet, blue dawn, Colgate, tongue warm Won't you quit your crying? I can't sleep One minute I'm a little sweetheart And next minute you are an absolute creep We've got obsessions I want to wipe out all the sad ideas that come to me when I am holding you We've got obsessions All you ever think about are sick ideas involving me, involving you Supermarket, oh what packet of crackers to pick? They're all the same, one brand, one name, but really they're not Look, look, just choose something quick People are staring, time to go quick in Skin is on fire are on fire" Just choose something, something, something Pressure overwhelming Next minute I am turning out of the door, facing one week without food A day, a day when things, things are pretty bad Don't let it make you feel sad, the crackers were probably bad luck anyway Can't let your cold heart be free When you act like you've got an OCD We've got obsessions I wanna erase every nasty thought that bugs me every day of every week We've got obsessions You never told me what it was that made you strong and what it was that made you weak "That was good, Ms. LeBlanc." Mr. Dawson said clapping with Coach Willis. Coach Willis looked at Delilah. "You put so much work into this song, but I can barely get you to practice for our routine's. Not cool, Delilah." Coach Willis said motioning for Delilah to leave. ---- Nasia walked toward the lunch room. She was so mesmorized by that kiss. Why hadn't Joey contacted her? Did he not feel the same, afterall? Was Delilah on to them? Nasia's phone started vibrating. It was a text from Joey. Nasia skimmed the text. Joey wanted to audition for the school play with a duet. A duet usually meant something romantic or meaningful. But wouldn't Delilah flip if she found out that Joey was going to perform with her? Nasia passed Delilah in the hall and felt a little sick. What she was doing wasn't entirely right, but Delilah was a mean and awful person. So maybe it was okay. Nasia didn't care. She knew that this was her one chance to possbily get Joey, and she wasn't going to throw that chance away. ---- Brandon walked into the choir room ready for his audition. "I'm ready to blow you away." Brandon said with too much confidence. This is a man's world, this is a man's world But it wouldn't, it wouldn't be nothing Nothing without a woman or a girl You see, man made the cars to take us over the road Man made the trains to carry the heavy load Man makes the electric lights to take us out of the dark Man made the boat for the water like Noah made the ark This is a man's, a man's world But it wouldn't be nothing Without a woman, a woman or a girl Now listen Man thinks about little bitty baby girls and baby boys Man makes them happy 'cause man, he makes them toys And after man has made everything, everything, everything he can You know that man makes money to buy from other man But this is a man, a man's world But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing Without a woman or a girl I said, "He's lost, lost in the world of a man, oh yeah" And he's lost, lost in bitterness This is a man, this is a man's world, oh yeah This is a man's world Everyone clapped for Brandon. "Well, little gay, I have to say that I'm very impressed. I still think you're not right for the role, and I can't be nice and take that back." Delilah said cuddling up on Joey. Tyler stared at the clueless girl who was being cheated on. Tyler was going to wait, and make sure hell would break loose when he let the news slip. Tyler stared at Delilah with a devilish smirk. "What the hell are you looking at?" Delilah asked staring awkwardly at Tyler. Tyler just smiled. ---- Joey and Delilah argued in the hall. "You're singing a duet with Nasia? You won't sing one with me, but you will with her? For God's sake, Joey. We're together, and people are starting to think you two are. I love you. And we're seperating because of her!" Delilah stammered as she cried. Joey looked at her with a disappointed face. "It's just a song. I love you, Delilah. Nasia and I are just friends." Joey said trying to make himself look better. Nasia listened from the end of the hall. Were they just friends? They kissed. He wanted to sing a romantic duet with her. There had to be more to what he was saying. Nasia felt an ache in her stomach. She feared they might only be just friends. ---- Joey and Nasia stood in front of the other Glee kids. "So we have a duet as our audition for the play. I hope you like it." Joey said smiling and avoiding eye contact with Delilah. Joey: I really hate to let this moment go Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow When a goodbye kiss, feels like this Joey and Nasia: Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way Don't you wanna stay? Nasia: Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye Joey and Nasia: Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way Don't you wanna stay? Nasia: Oh yeeah Joey: '''Oh, you feel so perfect, baby Nasia': Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby '''Joey and Nasia': Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way Don't you wanna stay? Everyone clapped for the pair, except Delilah. Tyler knew this was the best time to let it slip. "What a strange choice of song for a non-couple. Or would you consider yourself dating since you kissed?" Tyler said with a vengeance in his eyes. Joey and Nasia gave eachother scared glances. "WHAT! KISSED! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON! YOU BASTARD!" Delilah screamed at Joey. Tyler got his phone out and showed the picture. "It's all over Facebook, also. I just couldn't resist." Delilah left the room in tears and anger. Nasia felt so humilated. She was the other woman. And who would honestly take her side? ---- Mr. Dawson was shocked by all the drama. He didn't know what to do. "Maybe it was a mistake to give them a free lesson like this. I talked to Rimes, and he said that he might just cut this whole thing off. It's caused problems between everyone." Coach Willis looked away, trying to play clueless. Coach Willis had everything to do with trying to shut down this play. She made up some pretty nasty rumours. And she even got some drama started. "Well Brian, maybe this play was just not the right thing. I mean, you've got a gay trying to play a woman. Deliwhore is heartbroken. We have the adulterers stirring things up. And I don't know who told any of these kids they had talent." Coach Willis said laughing. Mr. Dawson looked at her with an irritated look. "I have to go. Goodbye, Lindsay." Mr. Dawson waved and left the teachers lounge. ---- Two new students walked to Mr. Dawson's office, Liz Martin and Mau Dixon. They both had dreamful looks on their face. "We'd like to auditon, Mr. Dawson." The girl said calmly. Mr. Dawson didn't recognize these kids. "Um, sure. But how come I've never seen you?" Mr. Dawson asked curiously. Mau laughed at his confusion. "We're Freshman for one thing. And we're the people nobody notices. That even includes school faculty." Mau said. Liz handed Mau her CD and Mau popped it in. Liz: You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet You shoot me down, but I get up I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium Mau: Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more Both: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium Liz: And she will be loved''' Mau': And she will be loved "That was really good, guys! But the play was cancelled earlier today. There was too many problems being caused, but I liked your voices and enthusiasm. So how about you join Glee club?" The two shared a look. "Eh, why not." Liz said happily nudging at Mau. Mau smiled at Liz. "Fine." ---- Everyone sat in the choir room but Joey and Delilah. Nasia sat by herself with most people being a little upset with her. Mr. Dawson walked into the club with the two newbies. "Guys say hello to our two new members!" Everyone clapped for the pair. Liz and Mau took a seat in the vacant chairs. "Everyone, Sectionals is coming up real soon. So we will continue practicing. And I have a announcement regarding the play. It has been cancelled. You can all learn that causing so much drama only leads to this kind of thing." Mr. Dawson said, "Now lets get to practicing!" ---- Joey and Delilah sat outside on the football field. Delilah could hardly look at him. "I'm disgusted that you would cheat on me. You were a huge mistake, Joey! I really cared about you! You cold hearted jerk." Delilah busted out in tears. Joey looked at her ashamed. "Delilah, I'm sorry, but you know this was never meant to last. We just don't have much in common. I love you, but I love Nasia in a way that you and I could never have." Delilah put her head down. Joey teared up. "Delilah, you will always mean something to me, but I think it's time we went our own ways." Joey kissed Delilah on the forehead and left. Delilah started walking down the field. '''Joey': It took too long It took too long It took to long for you to call back And normally I would just forget that Except for the fact it was my birthday My stupid birthday Delilah: '''I played along I played along I played along rolled right off my back But obviously my armor was cracked What kind of a boyfriend would forget that? Who would forget that? The type of guy who doesn’t see What he has until she leaves Don’t let me go Cause without me, you know you’re lost Wise up now or pay the cost Soon you will know '''Both: You’re not livin’ till you’re livin’ Livin’ with me You’re not winnin’ till you’re winnin’ Winnin’ me You’re not gettin’ till you’re gettin’ Gettin’ to me You’re not livin’ till you’re livin’ living for me Joey: '''This is the potential breakup song Our album needs just one Oh baby please Please tell me '''Delilah: We got along We got along We got along until you did that Now all I want is just my stuff back Do you get that? Let me repeat that I want my stuff back You can send it in a box I don’t care just drop it off I won’t be home Cause without me, you know you’re lost Minus you I’m better off Soon you will know Both: You’re not livin’ till you’re livin’ Livin’ with me You’re not winnin’ till you’re winnin’ Winnin’ me You’re not gettin’ till you’re gettin’ Gettin’ to me You’re not livin’ till you’re livin’ living for me Joey: You can try, you can try You know I know it’d be a lie Without me you’re gonna die So you better think clearly, clearly Before you nearly, nearly Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly C’mon Both: You’re not livin’ till you’re livin’ Livin’ with me You’re not winnin’ till you’re winnin’ Winnin’ me You’re not gettin’ till you’re gettin’ Gettin’ to me You’re not livin’ till you’re livin’ living for me This is the potential breakup song Our album needs just one Oh baby please Please tell me This is the potential make-up song please just admit you’re wrong Which will it be? Which will it be? Delilah walked to her car and got in it. She felt so numb. She realized it was really over, and it was all Nasia's fault. She wanted payback for everything, and she planned on getting it. Tom knocked on Delilah's car window. Delilah looked out and let him in. "I heard what happened, you want to talk?" Tom said as he put his hand on hers. Delilah looked at him. She grabbed him and started to make-out with him. She locked the car doors and the two continued. Songs: * New York State Of Mind by Barbra Streisand. ''Sung by ''Ellie * Obesessions 'by ''Marina and the Diamonds. ''Sung by ''Delilah * '''It's A Man's Man's Man's World by Etta James. ''Sung by ''Brandon * Don't You Wanna Stay 'by ''Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Joey and Nasia * Titanium/She Will Be Loved by David Guetta and Maroon 5. ''Sung by ''Liza Martin and Mau Dixon * Potential Break-Up Song by Aly & AJ. ''Sung by ''Joey ''and ''Delilah Cast: *''Brandon Day'' portrayed by '''Brendan Dooling *''Ellie Hawthorne'' portrayed by Jemima West *''Tyler King'' portrayed by Zac Efron *''Tom Parker portrayed by '''Andrew Garfield' *''Joey Mitchell'' portrayed by Brant Daughtery *''Delilah LeBlanc'' portrayed by Vanessa Morgan *''Nasia Artist portrayed by '''Alicia Josipovic' *''Mr. Dawson portrayed by '''Justin Timberlake' *''Shan Hale'' portrayed by Crystal Reed *''Mauricio Dixon portrayed by '''Sam Clafin' *''John Ryder'' portrayed by Josh Hutcherson *''Mark Criss portrayed by '''Ausin Butler' *''Pevita Miller portrayed by '''Katherine McNamara' *''Liza Martin portrayed by '''Amanda Seyfried' Special Guest Star: *''Coach Willis portrayed by '''Sophia Bush' Trivia: *This marks the first time a break-up related song has been sung on The Harmonics. *It also marks the first duet between a couple that involved the couples break-up. Since Delilah says they haven't even sang a duet yet, and technically they do, but they break-up. Category:Episodes